


Best Served Cold

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after hours at Granny's, but what Regina craves isn't on the menu anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the curse breaks. Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Regina Mills/Ruby - tongue, diner".

The door to Granny’s isn’t locked, despite the late hour and the drawn blinds. Regina ignores the sign on the door that proclaims the diner closed, the same way she always does, letting herself in as if she owns the place.

Ruby glances up as the door closes behind her, eyes darkening as they sweep up over Regina’s body. She cocks her hip, one hand still wrapped around the mop handle, and offers a playful grin. “What can I do for you tonight, Madam Mayor?”

Regina’s not in the mood for banter.

Five clicks of her heels and she’s crossed the room, one hand reaching to grab at Ruby’s hair and yank her roughly into a kiss that shows just how little patience she has right now.

Ruby makes a surprised sound, mop clattering noisily to the floor, wavering a little on the spot with the force of the kiss. She opens her mouth to it, taking it so prettily like always, letting Regina walk her backwards until her ass bumps into the nearest table. One arm wraps around Regina’s waist, the other reaching back to brace herself against the tabletop, spine curving and hips canted forward.

Regina responds by gripping the back of Ruby’s neck, fingernails digging into the skin there, and biting down on Ruby’s bottom lip. _Hard_.

Ruby gasps, hands coming up to clutch at Regina’s suit jacket, shaking as Regina’s teeth hold on. Scratching weakly at Regina’s arms, and Regina always waits for that tiny whimper to escape Ruby’s throat before she lets go.

That whimper is Ruby’s surrender, her _submission_ , wolf bearing its throat to a more powerful creature, and Regina breathes it in, smiles to herself as Ruby stares back at her, lips already swollen.

“Turn around,” Regina orders, and Ruby’s eyes snap from slightly dazed to sharp and attentive in a single second. She spins on her heel with a flourish, bending forward over the table without needing to be told, looking over her shoulder and shimmying her hips invitingly.

Always so ready for it, like she spends every day holding her breath, waiting to see if Regina will visit her that night, whether Regina will use her body the way Ruby so clearly _aches_ for.

She drapes herself across Ruby’s back, sucks marks into her neck beneath her hairline as her fingers work their way up under the leg of Ruby’s ridiculously tiny shorts. Wriggling her fingertips under the lacy thong beneath so she can caress them over that slick, smooth skin, stroking over Ruby’s labia until she finds the swell of her clit.

Ruby moans and arches, fingernails clawing over the tabletop.

“You want this?” Regina murmurs, letting her fingers curl, letting them press up hard, hearing the way Ruby croons for the pressure. “You want me to make you _come_?”

Ruby’s reply is a soft little whimper and a buck of her hips.

“Then you’re going to have to _earn_ it,” Regina hisses, rubbing high and fierce for a long moment just to watch Ruby try to push back, spine undulating, before she abruptly removes her hand from inside Ruby’s shorts.

Ruby looks back over her shoulder with eyes that are wide and desperate.

Regina ignores her whine of frustration, instead turns and sits sideways at the nearest booth. Leaning back on the padded seat and pulling her skirt up her thighs, and Ruby stumbles a little in her hurry to kneel between Regina’s legs.

She remembers just how many of her men Red managed to take down back in the Enchanted Forest, how many of her plans were spoiled by Snow White’s pet wolf. 

The thrill of seeing that same woman so eager to please her, so quick to bend to Regina’s whims, is a thrill she can’t describe.

Ruby’s hands move over her thighs, pull Regina’s panties down her legs, careful from experience not to rip the expensive material and earn Regina’s anger. She pushes the skirt higher until it bunches around Regina’s waist, and Regina wrinkles her nose in distaste at the way it creases the fabric, but it’s the end of the day so she’ll let it slide. This time.

Ruby glances up with a small but mischievous smile before kissing a path up the inside of Regina’s thigh, leaving scarlet marks in the shape of her mouth, lipstick smearing over the skin. 

Regina responds with a smirk of her own, getting her hands in Ruby’s hair and roughly shoving her head down where she _wants_ it.

Ruby makes a surprised noise that vibrates deliciously against Regina’s flesh, and then she’s licking broad, heavy lines over Regina’s labia, tasting her, getting her even more wet. Ruby has a wide, talented mouth, plush lips and a busy tongue, and she fucks her face against Regina’s cunt, rocking on her heels. Nuzzling at her clit, licking lower until her tongue can push inside, curl and flick and make Regina moan appreciatively, hands tightening around locks of dark hair.

She arches her back, corners of her lips curving up, eyelids fluttering. There’s a tingling between her legs, behind her clit, tight knot of _pleasure_ that’s growing, spreading, building. She works her hips up against the hungry movements of Ruby’s mouth, toes curling in her stilettos, breathing harsh and heavy as the sensation peaks, as she falls over the edge, Ruby’s tongue still moving restlessly within her. 

She sighs deeply when Ruby’s mouth retreats, stretching her arms up over her head, the stresses of the day melted away and her bad mood lifted.

Ruby stands before her, gnawing at her bottom lip, fingers toying with the fly of her shorts and hips shifting impatiently.

“Hmm? Oh yes, I made you a deal, didn’t I?” Regina smirks, sitting up a little straighter. She lets her gaze rake up Ruby’s legs, focusing on the way her thighs rub together restlessly, fabric of her shorts gathered taut between her legs. “Well, I believe you’ve suitably earned a _treat_.” She narrows her eyes, raises an eyebrow, voice dark and silky. “Strip for me.”

She watches as Ruby’s eyes flicker towards the still unlocked door, but then Ruby’s nodding, grinning brazenly, wriggling and shoving her shorts and thong down her legs and kicking them off.

Regina sits up fully, slides her legs around on the booth seat so she’s facing the right way. Pats the table with a sultry look in her eyes, and Ruby hops up enthusiastically, swinging around to face her. Spreading her legs wide so that her boots press into the cushions on either side of Regina’s lap, open and wet and _shameless_.

Snow White’s pet once, but Regina’s pet now, obeying her every command and offering herself up so wantonly, and Regina smiles wickedly, thumbs digging into Ruby’s thighs, and takes her prize.


End file.
